


We're Under the Sheets (& You're Killing Me)

by salvadore



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Curtain Fic, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvadore/pseuds/salvadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During sex Eduardo realizes that Mark is ticklish, and that he has dimples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Under the Sheets (& You're Killing Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oflights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflights/gifts).



> written for the comment!fic fest at the m-e comm. Specifically for Oflights

Back at Harvard, Eduardo hadn't known that Mark was ticklish. He might have been the only one to touch Mark but that was pats on the shoulder and a hand at the small of his back to steer him forward. He didn't know that Mark was ticklish around his ribs and at the backs of his knees. Eduardo had to learn that from Dustin. After the depositions, months after, six consecutive months of Dustin calling and leaving warbling messages on Eduardo's voice mail and then finally flying out to New York. He'd shown up outside Eduardo's apartment with a six pack of cheap beer and a bottle of vodka.

“I hope you have orange juice,” Dustin had said. Eduardo had screwed up his nose at the idea of a screwdriver, but less than an hour later he was on the floor beside Dustin, heavily inebriated. It's not surprising how quickly he and Dustin consumed the alcohol, especially since the topic of conversation had been Mark. (Looking back, it was actually kind of sad how melancholy and melodramatic he and Dustin had gotten over the course of the night.) Before his black out, Eduardo remembers coughing up alcohol as he laughed (and choked) in disbelief while Dustin told him about Mark being tackled and tickled to the floor the week before the million member party.

-

Two and a half years later, several very rushed and filthy orgasms in bathroom stalls at charities and tech conventions, Eduardo thinks about that story. Dustin had been very insistent about which spots on Mark were “no-touch” zones after the tickle fight (“It was a massacre, Wardo. A massacre,” Dustin had shrieked.)

Beneath him, red-faced and petulant, Mark wriggles up toward the headboard.

“Shut up, Wardo.”

Dumbly, Eduardo mutters, “I didn't say anything.”

He drops his hands to the mattress on either side of Mark's hips and stares. First at one hand and then at the other. Just a moment ago, his hands had been at the backs of Mark's knees. They had been attempting to push Mark's knees up so he finally “fucking get on with it,” (Mark's words, not his) and fuck Mark like he had kindly been asked.

Except, he had barely brushed his fingers against the soft baby hairs at the back of Mark's knees before Mark had jerked back with a snort. Well, it had sounded more like a choked giggle.

“Oh my god,” Eduardo starts, voice rising in increments as he speaks. “Dustin was right!”

Mark eyes narrow. It's his, “people will suffer and Google will fucking fall” face.

“That fucker.”

“Shit, Mark,” Eduardo exclaims, reaching out to grab Mark and keep him in the bed. Both of them are still hard, still naked, and excitement aside, Eduardo would really rather fuck than jerk-off while Mark attempts to ruin Dustin's life.

His hands slide hands up toward Mark's ribs, making to pull him back down, but Mark flinches. And giggle-snorts again, elbows giving out under him so he falls face first against the mattress. The second time Eduardo knows that the sound is definitely a giggle. His lips pull in opposite directions as he grins manically. Mark, who is peeking over his shoulder, freezes when he sees it. His blue eyes go wide and his fingers actually clutch at the sheets.

“Wardo,” Mark warns, voice soft. “Don't even-”

The end of his sentence turns into a shriek when Eduardo runs his fingers along his ribs. 

“Are you fucking five?!” Mark shrieks as he scrambles out from under Eduardo's hands and tries to maneuver around him toward the other side of the bed which is closer to the bedroom door. Eduardo laughs, slightly manic, and twists around and catches Mark's ankle. Mark snorts even as he shakes his foot, kicking at Eduardo's hand with his other foot in an attempt to get away.

“Stop kicking, jesus Mark,” Eduardo says as he easily drags Mark back toward him. He smiles down at Mark and Mark glares back at him.

“I can't believe you are ticklish,” Eduardo teases as he runs his fingers down Mark's side. Something like a spasm wracks Mark's body. Then he starts giggling even as he wheezes for breath and flails under Eduardo, swatting him with his hands and trying to push him off.

“D-don't,” Mark stutters through a smile. “S-stop.”

And Eduardo almost does, surprised as he is to be staring down at two very adorable dimples before Mark pouts and they disappear.

“Oh god,” Eduardo groans, sliding his fingers down Mark's thighs to tickle him under his knees. Mark's legs jerk out as he laughs and the involuntary smile appears on Mark's lips again. And the dimples are back. Eduardo nearly laughs at the sight of them.

“S-stop, you asshole,” Mark wheezes, curling in on himself as Eduardo runs his fingers over his skin. Eduardo shakes his head and kisses Mark's forehead as he continues his search for ticklish spots on Mark's bared body.

“Stop,” Mark cries out as he arches up under Eduardo's hands. There are tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. Eduardo's hands still. He hovers over Mark, watching as his boyfriend wipes his eyes. Eduardo pets Mark's stomach while the after shocks of laughter slowly die down.

“You are such an asshole,” Mark grumbles, finally. He's got his breath enough to frown at Eduardo. His eyes look gray beneath the watery veneer and Eduardo bites his lip. His heart feels swollen and he's just hit by how much he loves Mark. He wants to tickle him some more to see those adorable dimples and he wants to figure out the right words to make them appear from miles away.

Eduardo kisses Mark's pouting bottom lip. He kisses his wet cheeks and his eyelids, behind his ears and slowly down Mark's neck until Mark makes an impatient noise. Fingers slide through the hair at the back of Eduardo's neck, pulling lightly, and Eduardo let's Mark maneuver him back up to they are nose to nose.

“Such a fucking asshole,” Mark says. “We were supposed to be having sex.”

Eduardo laughs at that. Sometime in the struggle the condom came off and as he bites at Mark's lip, he can see Mark searching blindly with one hand for the extras on the bedside table.

“Right, sorry,” Eduardo sighs. He groans when Mark puts the new condom on him, hand curling around Eduardo's cock to give him three rough jerks before wriggling higher up on the bed and spreading his legs. It's wanton and Mark knows it, if the grin on his lips is anything to go by.

“You are an asshole too,” Eduardo informs him as he slides up Mark's body and brushes his fingers behind Mark's knees one more time. Mark jerks and snorts. When he opens his eyes it's to glare at Eduardo, but before he can speak Eduardo kisses him. 

Eduardo lines his cock up with Mark's hole, and slide in just as he pulls back from Mark's lips. Mark inhales sharply, eyes going wide in surprise.

“Fucker,” Mark groans. Eduardo chuckles with his head pressed to Mark's chest, inching in slowly when Mark starts to thrust downward. Mark latches onto Eduardo's back, wrapping all of his limbs around Eduardo like some sort of octopus. Eduardo would laugh if he weren't trying to keep from coming prematurely.

“Shut up, Mark.”

Eduardo moans as Mark clenches around him. He hasn't bottomed out even and he's already ready to blow his load. Mark must know because he is chuckling into Eduardo's ear, thrusting and clenching.

“Revenge is a bitch,” Mark grunts out. The nails of one hand are digging into Eduardo's shoulder blades. It's a minute of small thrusts into Mark before Eduardo realizes where Mark other hand has disappeared to. Blindly, Eduardo reaches out and starts to swat at the arm Mark is using to jerk himself off with.

“Don't cheat,” Eduardo groans.

Mark laughs under him. When Eduardo opens his eyes it's to the sight of Mark smiling.

“Your fucking dimples.” Eduardo kisses them. Then he pulls all the way out and thrusts back in. Mark arches under him, grinning and looking bleary eyed up at him. He laughs openly, head dropped back as Eduardo drops his head back down on Mark's collar, concentrating on angling his thrusts against Mark's prostate. Mark shivers and laughing, and Eduardo grins wide against Mark's collar after he gives the protruding bone a teasing nip.

Eduardo comes just before Mark, groaning into Mark's skin as he thrusts through it. Then he slides a hand between them to help Mark, tangling his fingers with Mark's while he thrusts his cock between his and Eduardo's hands. Mark comes with his back arched and taunt, and his toes curled.

Then he sinks bodily into the bed, toes uncurling and his entire body loosening in a way Eduardo has never seen before.


End file.
